Shadows to Light
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Sarra goes to Miami...and meets up with an old friend...and finds...murder!


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami. Anthony Zuiker does. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. Rated M.(Mature People!) Violence course language etc. (Around fifth season Miami) I do not own Power Rangers. Saban does. (After Zeo between Zeo and Turbo) Supernatural and Biker Mice from Mars characters mentioned. (Second season Supernatural mentioned)(Harry Dresden, Dead Night mentioned.) Yugioh Characters involved!

Shadows to Light:

It was a brilliant day in Miami, gorgeous sun, waves, and then there was a piercing scream. A woman found a dead body. He was burned to a crisp, he had something attached in a necklace on his neck that was almost burned to no point of recognition. The CSI's were called out and one Ryan Wolfe, got to the scene along with Lieutenant Horatio Caine.

The young woman, around in her early thirties, was quaking and silently throwing up on the beach into a bucket that someone held. One of the officers that were on scene helped her. She calmed down, long enough for the Police to determine, she didn't cause it and she didn't know who it was. She sighed as she did, and she was let go. Ryan sighed as well. "Mr. Wolfe?" He heard Horatio ask.

"H, this looks like...well, damn." He muttered as he reached down and looked at the body, not disturbing it til Tom got there, but he noticed something. "Mr. Wolfe?" He rumbled. "Damn." Wolfe said again. "H, this is pure torture, of the Supernatural kind. I have a friend I can call out. I'll do it now, we might have to have Tom wait on the autopsy." He nodded. "Do it." Hortatio groused.

"Sarra Torrens-Lee, speaking." She said. She smiled. "Ayoh, Ryan, you need me laddie, where are you?" She asked. "Miami." She was told. "On my way kid." She said. She packed for a month or two included wet weather clothes, and booked her flight, and then, got her transport organized and started to get ready. She was in California, she'd be in Miami by that evening.

She got there, and she was met by a twitchy Ryan Wolfe. "Wolfe." She said and he smiled. "Lieutenant." She smiled. She pulled him in for a hug. He smiled. "Thanks Lt." He said and she smiled. "Tell me." She said. "Not now, you need to see it to believe it." She sighed. "That bad huh?" She asked he nodded. He got her into the CSI Hummer. "If this isn't stuble enough I'll eat my communicator without sauce." She muttered and he laughed. "How is Tommy by the way?" he had met the team when it was Jason's funeral. He'd gone in support to help his old friend.

"Tommy's fine, still fighting the good fight, Red Turbo Ranger now." She said. "Kat Tanya Adam are all with him and a kid, Justin, Blue Ranger. I call him Jay Blue, he's done rather well." "Kids twelve, but he's got the mind of Billy, which is a powerful weapon indeed." She said. He nodded. She smiled as they drew up to the CSI building and she whistled. "Damn." She muttered. He smiled. She concentrated on her Power crystal. She sighed as she did, and she went to work.

She went to work, and she found the body in the morgue. She smiled, as she gloved up, and masked up. There was a black woman there, tall lean, and looked capable enough. "Tom?" Ryan asked as he gloved up. "Here Ryan." He said. Sarra smiled.

"Tom, please meet Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, Angel Grove PD. Sarra this is our very fine ME, ." Sarra bobbed her head. "Nice to meet you, even under such rotten circumstances." She said. Tom smiled. "Likewise." He said. "Our patient has gotten impatient, I fear." Sarra nodded. "Let me, take a look?" She nodded. "Alright." Sarra drew out her Silver Zeo Crystal. "Silver..." he groused. She winked. "Its alright Ryan." She mentioned. She closed her eyes, chanted something and the body flared. "There!" She muttered. "This smacks of magick, alright." She said as she popped her crystal away. She then felt the evil behind it, and nearly swooned. "Damn." She muttered.

"Torrens!" Ryan caught her in his arms and they fell over. "Ry, I know you care about me but this is rather, um awkward." He blushed. "Torrens..." He groused. She smiled as she did, she heard cop feet and she blushed. "What do we have here Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio Caine asked. She smiled. She was landed in his arms, almost on his chest, and she had her hands at his sides. "Oops, sorry Wolfe." She said as she carreened to a safe spot and got up. She smiled. She had white teeth, and a beautiful smile. She dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that sir. Doesn't happen unless Magick's involved and this time, it is." She muttered. She dusted herself off, and then, smiled as she reached up, and held out her hand and smiled. "Sir, I am Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, here from Angel Grove PD to give you a hand. Or two." She said. He shook her hand. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine." He said and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you sir." She said and he smiled at her. He noticed the strange device on her wrist. She shrugged, nonchalantly. "Sir?" He heard her ask. "Call me Horatio, please?" She smiled. "Horatio." She said.

"Call me Sarra, Or Torrens, or hell, Lieutenant, if you please." She said. He smiled. "Sarra then, what is going on?" She shrugged. "Horatio, I would like you to meet John Doe, Magick enduced death." She said. "Torture using sevear dark magick." She said and she closed her eyes. She still felt the after affects. "Torrens!" Ryan looked scared. "Ry, I am alright Wolfe boy." She said and he rolled his eyes. "Sure you are." She smiled.

"Just tired, laddie." She said. He looked at her, her dark red hair glowed in the dim light of the Autopsy room. Her small frame, even though it seemed bigger than normal, was still small. She smiled, shrugged. "Got to keep goin'." She said.

"Lady..." Ryan muttered and she laughed. "No fly zone there, lad." She said and he sighed.

She moaned as she did, she felt Power. She wavered. Her back screamed in pain. "Lieutenant!" Horatio said. She shrugged. "I'll be...fine." She choked. He got her in his arms. "Lady." Ryan said and he touched her. "NO...laddie." She whispered. He smiled. "When would I ever not save your life?" He asked. She shrugged. "Na now, Laddie." She said.

"I need to see the crimescene Horatio." She said getting back to work. Horatio nodded. "Yes Lieutenant." He said and she smiled. "Follow me." He said and she did. She got her feild kit out of the Hummer that Ryan got her to the CSI unit in.

She lifted it fine, with her good hand and arm. She flexed her left. "Lieutenant?" He asked her, and she smiled. "Sir." She said. "Fine, just fine." She said and they drove to the scene. She sighed. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, and then, Horatio stopped the Hummer. She woke, all of a sudden start, and she smiled. "Horatio." She muttered. He smiled. She smiled back. She rubbed her forhead. She drank some water, before they went out, and she sighed. "I hate the humidity." She muttered and he smiled. She grinned. "So whadda we got Horatio?" She asked as they walked over. He looked at the scene. "A mess, Lieutenant." She nodded. She clenched her crystal. "Holy, hells." She muttered. "Lieutenant?" he asked. She grinned.

"We got drama, sir. Of the big variety. Damnation...this person, who was killed was an Oathbreaker." That word that she used made him shudder. She smiled. "He was an accolade, sheit!" She muttered. "Lieutenant?" he asked.

"For the God Kiesmet." She hissed. He looked at her. "Death and destruction, Middle eastern." She muttered. "Damnation." She muttered and she felt ill. "Lieutenant!" he said and she smiled. "I'll be fine, sir." "Seriously, when this is over, I just need some serious rest." She said with a grin. She closed her eyes. She breathed. She closed her eyes. "Lieutenant!" she didn't hear that as she fell backwards, and he caught her, and she touched his face. "Na worry, Lieutenant, I'll be fine." She murmured. "I just need some rest." She said softly. "Call Ry he can explain." he sighed as she said that.

Sarra closed her eyes. She lopped her dead weight arms around his neck, and he scooped her into the Hummer. He got her locked into her seatbelt and called Ryan. "Mr. Wolfe. I need your assistance." He said. She was dressed in her dark grey pant suit and had a dark purple blouse beneath, and she looked pale as death. She wore flat heels, in black patent, and her red hair framed her pale face. Her glasses were sliding off her nose.

She was still fast asleep, and she moaned a few things that made Horatio curl his hands tighter around the steering wheel of the Hummer. Sarra moaned and opened her eyes briefly. She saw Horatio, driving. She sighed and fell asleep again. He called Ryan over. "Mr. Wolfe. She's halucinating, I believe." Ryan swore. "Alright, I will call her contact in. She's precious sir." "To a lot of people." She heard. He nodded. "Thank you Mr. Wolfe." "Where do I go?" he asked. Ryan smiled. "My place." he said.

"Alright, I'll meet you there." He said. He drove. He got her to Ryan's and got her inside. Ryan got her to lie down on his spare bed. Ryan ran a hand down his face and looked worried. "My contact for her should be here briefly I surmise, I just sent word." he said. She smiled, and seized in pain. There was a flash of red light, and a worried teen looked down, straight at the Lieutenant and no one else for a brief moment. He was dressed in a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and had sneakers in black. His long curly hair, had been tied back. "Silver..." he muttered.

He looked at her and then at the men that were surrounding her like a guard. He smiled. "Thank you." he said. Ryan smiled. "Anytime Tommy." Ryan said. Horatio looked at Ryan. Tommy sighed. Sarra woke all of a sudden. "hu..." "crap." She muttered and Tommy laughed. She looked at him. "Kid..." She muttered.

"Witch." She laughed. "True. I'm fine, Oliver..." "Really." She muttered. He rolled his eyes. "No your not." he said. She laughed. She sighed. "Oliver...No." She muttered and he smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes Lady." She punched his shoulder. He laughed. He touched her shoulder and she moaned. "Na again Laddie buck. You've got work to do." "So do I." She muttered. He sighed. "Silver..." She rolled her eyes. "Ya best tell him." She said.

"Sorry Laddie." She said. "Jason would be rollin' in his grave." She said and she looked dark. He squeezed her hand and drew her in for a hug. Sarra sighed. "No choice Laddie, Sorry for this." He shrugged. "With you lady, its alright, dear one." He said and she shrugged and laughed, even though it sounded bitter.

Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes as Ryan took her into his arms, and Tommy told Horatio. He sighed. "She needs us to do what? Exactly." Horatio asked. Ryan sighed at that and explained to his boss.

"A physical link?" He asked. Ryan nodded. "Yes H." He said. She was pale and her breath was less than steady. She was as if almost having a heart attack. She was sweating profusely. He smiled, in worry and touched her skin. "Sarra, stay with us." Ryan said softly. She opened her eyes. "Tryin' laddie buck." She said and she seized. "Torrens!" He moaned and he held her. She laughed. It was bitter again. "Shoulda just...left me those years ago, Oliver." She said softly. "I've been nothing but a pain in your rear end eversince." She murmured. "Askin' ye fer yer forgiveness over and over, so I won't this time, I don't deserve it." She said softly.

She closed her eyes. Tears came down her face, and she didn't realize how pained she was feeling. How tired she was. "All I can ever say is Sorry, Oliver." She smiled. It was barely there, Tommy came down and hugged her to his chest. "Silver...nothing to appologise for." He said softly. She shrugged. "I know I don't but my heart, will always always tell me that it was my undoing, that got your brother at arms killed." "And for that I appologise." She said softly.

She closed her eyes. "Silver..." She smiled. She shrugged. "Dear one, I'll be fine, now. I just need some sleep." "Seriously." She said. He sighed. "Alright darlin'." He said. He touched her hair, and got up and left her. Horatio followed him out, as Horatio was worried over this man. What he would do. Ryan looked at the lady in his arms. She smiled. She was in deep sleep, so Ryan moved from underneath her, and pulled a quilt over her. She held onto the quilt for warmth; she was still asleep. She smiled in those dreams though. He smiled.

Tommy went into the living room and found a concrete wall and hit it with his fist. He sighed afterwards and shook out his fingers. "Mr. Oliver." Tommy smiled. "Has me looking for my dad, call me Tommy." He said. Horatio nodded and did his weird head stork stance thing. "What do we do?" He asked. Tommy sighed.

"Can't tell you, Lieutenant, either you find someone who can be her link, she shoves them away, accepts them or deals. Or dies." He said with a sigh and he closed his eyes. "And it affects you this deeply?... Why?" He huffed. Tommy sighed.

"Jase...Jason Lee Scott was my best friend in the whole world. He was the first Red Ranger. He saved my life after I joined the Dark Side. I was Evil Green Ranger. He saved me." He said with a sigh. "I watch out for her because Jason asked that as a last wish. That I would keep her from going crazy or over the edge, and I haven't done my job." He said. He sighed. "She would argue that I was doing my own thing with saving the world but still that's no excuse." He said.

"Is that the... only reason?" H asked. Tommy smiled.

"You got me Lieutenant." Tommy agreeved. "I've fallen for her, but she won't have me, she'll hold me at arms length." He said softly. Ryan smiled. Sarra was still asleep thank god. "You think its because of Jason, she's so afraid of betraying his memory, she doesn't reach for you?" He nodded.

"That's one part of it, the other part is that the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger threatened her with death if she even thought of looking over and touching me." He said with frustration in his voice. Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Huh." "That was your first ex girlfriend right?" He asked. Tommy nodded. "Huhuh." He said. He sighed, as did Ryan. He sighed and said, "That woman's pretty stubborn when she doesn't want her friends damaged because of the past." he said. Tommy nodded. "I hear you Ryan." He said. She smiled in her dreams. Then the dark took over. She thrashed and she knocked over a lamp, off the bedside table, and Ryan went over and held her. "Torrens! Snap out of it!" "Dream! Wake UP!" He cried. She woke.

Tommy came to her side. She was breathing heavily, and tears in her eyes. "Oh god oh god...dess..." She muttered. She closed her eyes. She quaked. "Jason..." He heard her murmur. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Silver..." She woke up and smiled. "Na worries Laddie. I'll figure it out, I always do laddie buck." She said with a smile. She closed her eyes. She sighed as she did, Sarra went limp again.

She was closed off, emotionally, she had to be, to work. Tommy ran a hand down his face and sighed. She smiled. She opened her hand and something came out. This time, it was a silver star locket. "What's this?" Horatio murmured. It opened up and played something that wrenched at Tommy's heart. _"This world will never be!" "What I expected...And if I don't belong!" "Who would have guessed it?" "I will not leave alone!"  
"Everything that I own!" "To make you feel like it's not too late...It's never too late!" "Even if I say, it'll be alright!" "I still hear you say, You want to end your life, now and again we try to stay alive! Maybe we'll turn it all around! 'Cause its not too late...its never too late!"_

Tommy ran a hand down his face, his hands, clenched in fists, at his sides. She moaned. He came to her side. "Torrens..." She opened her eyes. She smiled. "I can't laddie buck, you know why." She whispered. He smiled. "Because your afraid of Kim?" She laughed. "That's part of it laddie buck, but I can't kill another leader. The other Rangers would string me up beat me, burn me at de stake, and eat me without sauce." She muttered and he laughed. "Or maybe with sauce, I'd be tough and stringy otherwise." "I wonder if Human would taste like chicken." He grinned. "Silver..." He muttered and she laughed. "Sorry old friend. No chance." She said with a grin. He touched her face. She smiled and closed her eyes, as he wiped away her tears. "Stubborn git." He muttered and she laughed.

"Whose more stubborn? Hrm?" She asked. She closed her eyes again, banishing the tears. "If I could love you, there'd be nothin' stoppin' us. But I can't dear one." She whispered. "If not for Jason, if not for myself, I couldn't hurt you, gods. I would slowly die if that ever happend." "So I push you away FL." Ryan looked at her with a quizzical look. "Fearless Leader." Ryan nodded.

She smiled. "Gods I'm so tired." She muttered. He came over and touched her. "Lt..." He said. She smiled. "Fine...Ry..." She muttered. He laughed. "Bull." He said. She stuck her tongue out. "Mneh." She said. Sarra closed her eyes. She sighed. "I'll be fine, boys, seriously." She stressed. Ryan laughed at that. "Bull." He said.

"God damn." She muttered. Ryan got to her side. "Please Lady." She smiled. She curled in his arms. "I'd be fine, soldier. No worse than I have so far, darlin'." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Lady..." "Just need some serious sleep. No bond laddie." He was wearing purple and grey and looked very distraught. "Ry..." He got his hand in hers.

"Please, don't do this to your self." He choked. "Lad..." She moaned. "There is no other choice, this or the bond and I will NOT put another person at risk!" She cried. He sighed. "I understand Lady, but you, are important too damn it!" He said frustratingly. She smiled and touched his face. "Lad...I..." He smiled.

"No one else Lady." "Never had been." She blushed. "Ry..." She blushed again. "Why do you think I remained single all these years?" She chortled. "No one could keep pace with ye laddie buck?" She asked and the other two men blushed. "LADY..." He moaned.

She laughed. "Yer embarressed, but that's alright laddie, I have no other choice to go on a-lone, kid. Not really. I don't want you hurt." "Don't make me do more damage to us by pushin' you away." She said. Sarra smiled, even though it was pained. He sighed. "Lady...I..." She touched his face. "I know and I appreciate, dear one." "No." She said.

He sighed. "Torrens..." "Damn it." He said and she laughed. "It could be a lot worse youn' un." She said. She smiled. She smiled, and she touched his face. "Its alright Ry." She said. Tommy coughed. "No it isn't." He said. Sarra looked at him. "Tommy." She muttered.

She smiled. He touched her. "Tom...no." She smiled. "It can't be you!" She pushed him away. "There is no other choice!" He demanded. She smiled. "There is always a choice. Just not you laddie buck!" She pushed him back with her power. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Silver!" She heard and she closed her ears and her eyes. She held her Zeo crystal and she glowed. "NO!" Tommy bellowed. "I will bond to the crystal, and no one else." She whispered. "Only choice." She said.

Ryan came to her. "And what about me?" She laughed. "Na youn' 'un Charlie would have my hide." He rolled his brilliant green brown eyes. "And Dean would smack my head and Bobby, Gods. He would curse me about using a student o' mine." He chuckled. Sarra closed her eyes. "I couldn't hurt you, kid." He smiled. "Sarra, it wouldn't be hurting." He said.

"I would, I would lad, and that I couldn't stand." She said and she hissed in pain. Sarra closed her eyes, and Horatio sighed. "Can I help?" Sarra looked at him. "No." He huffed. "I will not have another person who doesn't know at risk!" She cried out. Sarra closed her eyes. "Please." He said. "We don't want...you in pain." he huffed. She laughed. "Oh, gods." She moaned. She smiled, sadly. "I should be in more pain than this. I...killed." She was pale. Sarra closed her eyes. Pain wracked her body. "Torrens." Tommy called. There was crazy laughter in her voice. "I'm fine. Oliver...I have no other choice." "I bond to the crystal. No one else to...DIE!" She cried.

Horatio reached out and touched her hand. She cried out, and he did too. "H!" Ryan was concerned. "Silver!" Tommy was confused. Sarra woke up, later, and found that Horatio had bonded to the crystal, and to her. She cursed. "Damn." "Was supposed to be me." She muttered. "SILVER..." Tommy moaned. She smiled. "Its alright, Oliver. I have no other choice." She said and she closed her eyes.

"Everythin's fine, Oliver...has to be, he's bonded with me now." He woke. His brilliant blue eyes glowed almost. "H." Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. "I am alright Mr. Wolfe." She smiled. "Thank the gods." She murmured. He smiled. "Lieutenant, this is...interesting." He said and she laughed. It was a chuckled laughter that made Tommy and Ryan relax a little.

Ryan looked at her. "You heard from Charlie? She okay?" She heard him ask. She nodded. "Yeah, she's in Chicago, she's dealing with a slimy Plutarkarian trying to take over Chicago, and her garage, and had a run in with three Mice From Mars. Biker Mice." She said and chuckled, deeply. He raised an eyebrow. "Mice, really?" "Huh." He said.

"Yeah." "Quite interesting. Good lads really." She said. "One of them reminds me of Rocky, Tommy." He laughed. "I bet." He said. She smiled.

"Tommy?" Ryan asked. She smiled. "Everything alright?" He nodded. "Yeah." There was the six dialed beep. _Beep beep beep beep beep beep._ She moaned. "Go, Oliver." He smiled. "Thanks Lady." He said. She smiled. "Kick ass, stay alive, Oliver." he nodded. "You too Silver." She smiled. "This is Tommy, you have a go," She heard him say. "Divatox is trashing down town! We need you Tommy!" It was Kat's voice. "On my way." He said. He smiled and leaned over and hugged Sarra once, and let her go. She gave him a salute, and smiled.

"I'm okay." She said with a smile. "Go." He went. She smiled. Ryan looked at her and sighed. "Lady, do you need anything?" He asked. She shook her head. "Not for a time, Ry, but thanks, kid." He smiled. She smiled. He left, and it was just her and Horatio. "Horatio?" She asked. He smiled. "Do you mind if I stay?" He huffed. She shrugged. "Your loss." She said with a smile. He smiled.

He moved, and she sighed. "Lady?" he asked. She smiled. "Fine H, seriously." She said. He shook his head. "Your a mess." She laughed. "Been worse before this, Horatio." She said with a smile. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. She grinned. "I'll be fine I swear." She said. He shook his head. She felt his touch and she ached. She smiled. "H, seriously." He huffed a sigh. "Sir, please." He asked. She smiled.

"Alright." She said and she let him in. She smiled. She curled her arms around him, as he laid down beside her. She sighed in relief. He curled in her arms and she sighed, as he held her. She smiled, as he calmed her down. She didn't ache again. She slept in his arms, she curled in his body close to her, and she sighed, she was safe.

She smiled. "Thank you." She said. He smiled. "Your welcome." He said and she smiled. There was silence, and Sarra fell asleep. Sarra felt better, and she smiled as he touched her skin. She calmed down. "Ryan won't say anything, at least in public, H." She said softly. He smiled. "Good." He huffed. "So, you, what are you?" She asked. "What's your story?" She asked.

He told her. She smiled, she sighed when MariaSol died. "Damn." She said. "Reminds me of when Jason died." She said softly. "Does it still strangle you?" He asked. She shrugged. "No, not anymore." She said. Feeling safe, she sighed, and closed her eyes. He smiled, and brushed away her hair from her forhead. "I just feel like I caused his death, and that death was meaningless. He didn't need to die. I wasn't worth it." She whispered.

She smiled as she felt his touch. He smiled. She closed her tired eyes. "Exhausted." She murmured. He smiled. "Sleep." He said. She curled her head against his chest. She smiled as she felt safe and warm. She peeled off her jacket of her suit, and it landed on the chair next to them. She smiled as she felt safe again as he took her in his arms. She sighed, and slept. Her phone was off, but it was beside on the bedside table. She sank into dreamless sleep, and she felt much better. She smiled as she did, and H's breathing, calmed her down. She slept til the morning sunshine came through the window, and she smiled as Horatio was still there. She touched his face. He looked as exhausted as she had been. She finally got eight hours of sleep, she could go for another three days. She just felt there wasn't enough time. She sighed.

He looked at her as his eyelids came to bring light to his eyes. She smiled. "Just feel like I don't have enough time on dis one, H." She said. He sighed. "Another Murder?" She nodded. "He'll know I'm here. He'll cause chaos in the name of Kismet. He likes chaos." She shuddered. He held her close. She smiled. "H..." She said softly. He smiled. "I will let no harm come to you." he said and she grinned. "I know." She said softly. She sighed and closed her eyes. She felt safe. "Gods here we go again." She said and something turned on. "Damn it." She muttered. It was her phone, to _Carry on my wayward son_ by Kansas. She sighed. "Balls." She muttered and answered her phone. "Torrens here." She said as she used her speaker phone. "Sarra this is Dean." Sarra smiled. "Deano, you okay?" She asked. He chuffed a laugh. "Yeah, we're going after Lillith." Sarra moaned.

"Lillith is Last Seal, you can't kill her." "Is Sam with you?" She asked. He cursed. "No." "He's with Ruby." Sarra swore. "You iddjit! She wants him to open the last seal! You were the first, he was the last, well, him killing the last seal would seal both his fate and yours as Lucifer and Michael!" "Ruby wants Lucifer back." She said. "Get to findin' him! Now!" She said. Sarra turned off the phone. "Balls. I've got to call Bobby." She muttered and called Bobby Singer, the boys' backup. She gave him a serious dressing down. "Balls." he said. She smiled. "Anythin' happen to dose boys, and I come for ye Bobby Singer and string ye up by yer toes." She threatened. He smiled.

"Alright Silver, feverantly, that Cas decides to get his angel butt in gear and rescue them." Sarra nodded. "Likewise old man. Alright Bobby, laters." She said. She smiled. "Later. Keep safe Silver." She laughed. "You too Bobby, if those boys loose you..." She said and she closed her eyes. He smiled. "Yes ma'am. Later." He said. She closed her eyes. She shut the phone off. Horatio looked at her. She smiled. "Long story H." She said. He smiled. "Understood." He huffed. She smiled, "Whose Cas?" He asked. Sarra smiled. "Angel. Real Angel." She said.

Horatio looked at her like she had grown horns out side the sides of her head. She smiled and shrugged. "Its true." She said. Then there was a fluttering of wings, and a flash of light. A man in the light drab trenchcoat that seen better days. She raised an eyebrow. "Castiel." She said as she grabbed her dark robe with her silver dragon on the back.

Horatio looked skeptical. Sarra smiled. "Cas is a friend, Horatio, he's alright, if not um...stuble when he comes to visit." She looked at Cas who didn't excuse his behavior. She smiled. "Well, whadda ya got for me Castiel?" She rumbled. "The boys are going to be alright, God is with them." Sarra raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me if I don't...bow down to HIS feet." She said. "Fair enough, I've been dispatched by Him myself, to help the boys. And you when you need it. You will need some help, Torrens, It isn't Kismet, Its Lucifer, and Demons are on your tail." Sarra cursed. "Hells bells." She muttered. He smiled.

"I have something else," She looked at him. "Aye?" She asked. He tossed her a sword. She raised an eyebrow. "A gift from HIM." Sarra raised an eyebrow. "Huh." "Thanks Cas." She said.

"Ammorchorious." She raised an eyebrow. "Excalibur! Bloody Hell, Cas! I can't take up a Sword of Christ!" "I've not believed in Christ in, god, almost two centuries." She said. "I'm no Knight of the Cross!" "Bloody hell." She said. "Kerist!" "Nada, neyet! Nine!" "Nuhuh, Hell will be comin' in waves before I take up a nail of the cross of Christ!" "And how the bloody hell did you get your hands on it Cas? The warrior Wizard Harry Blackcomb Copperfeild Dresden was holding onto it, if you caused his death!" She groused. There was a shake of his head. "No, Wizard Dresden died, thanks to his enemy, not of the Fairies, but of the Red Court Vampires." Sarra sighed. "Damn it." "Hells, Karrin must be outta her mind." Sarra sighed.

Sarra closed her eyes. She sighed. She smiled and she looked at H. She smiled. "No, Cas I will not take up the sword of Christ, give it to Dean, he'd see to it. I do not have any right in taking up that sword." She said and it disappeared. She sighed greatfully. She smiled and he went away, and she shuddered as Horatio came and gave her a kiss and a hug. She breathed in his scent and she let him go. "Work." She said and he nodded. "Demons. Bah humduck." He smiled.

She grinned too, and he kissed her, and she hopped into the shower. She felt better. She felt his touch as they went into the shower, came out ten minutes later. "God. Thank you H." he smiled. She smiled. They got themselves back to normal, and she got driven to work, and she fell asleep she needed to reserve her strength, if she was facing off Lucifer... She thought. She smiled. He smiled as he looked at her.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. He smiled, as they pulled up to the CSI building. He stopped the Hummer. He leaned over after he parked the Hummer. She smiled as she woke up, and she looked over, and he smiled. "We're here." he whispered. She smiled. "Cool." She said and rubbed some almost invisable lipgloss off his face. "Don't want yer nemesis catchin' you off guard." She whispered. He smiled. "I have no nemesises anymore." She smiled. "H..." She breathed. They were parked just at the other end of the parking lot, trees surrounding them, and no one for miles.

She smiled. "H..." She said softly. He huffed, as he leaned forward. She lifted her head, and he kissed her. "Oh, Gods..." She murmured and he laughed. "Ye are in trouble tonight, Lieutenant..." She huffed. He smiled. "And you, are not in trouble right now...Lieutenant?" He asked. She smiled. "Goddess..." She muttered.

She felt his kiss. "There is nothing more I'd love to do, Lieutenant, than to curl in yer arms, and drift away." She said softly. He smiled. "I know." He said. She smiled. She touched his face. "Thanks H." She said. He looked at her. "What for?" He huffed. She smiled.

"Giving me something to fight for again." She said. "I can do it again." She said. He smiled He leaned over, kissed her. She relaxed in his arms. "Gods. Lets go, H. We've got a war, and we got little time." She said and he smiled. Sarra felt his touch, withdrawn, and they went to work. She smiled as she saw Ryan as they came through the door. "Hey Ry." She said softly. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, Lieutenant..." She smiled.

"Ry," She acknowledged again. "You okay, Lieutenant?" She heard him ask. She nodded. "Yeah, buddy boy. I'm fine. You?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Lt?" She waved him off. "Fine Ry. Fine." She said and she caught her eyes from swimming.

"Kerist." She muttered. "What is it?" She heard him ask.

"Had a visit from Castiel." She said and he went pale.

"Damn." He muttered. "What is it this time?" He asked.

"We're dealin' with Lucifer, not Kismet, Cas tried to give me a nail of the Cross." He looked at her in complete shock.

"Your not serious?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." She said, her face frustrated.

She smiled, as H came to her with a cup of coffee in his hands. "Thanks." She said as she drank it, she looked at Ryan.

"So we got a bloody all mess, and little time, and the Brothers are making their way down, here, I 'ope. After I kick their arses." She said. She ran a hand through her hair and she sighed. He smiled and touched her and she smiled. She reached for her phone. She got it out, and she hit the screen. It activated and she called Dean.

"This is Dean Winchester." He said.

"Dean, Sarra." She said.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Dealin' with Lucifer on my end, you?" He heard.

He swore. "We'll make our way down there." He said.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Kansas." He said.

"I'll send Bruce's plane to meet you two." She said. "Give me your addy on my phone. I'll have the jet there in less than an hour."

He cursed. "No way. We'll drive, I'll drive really fast, and be there in three hours."

Sarra sighed. "Alright Buddy boyo." She said. He smiled.

"Stay safe." he said.

"You too." She said. She sighed and closed her eyes after she shut off the phone. She smiled.

She sighed as she closed her eyes again. She smiled. She felt weak at the knees and realized she hadn't eaten. He smiled, and he caught her, and she felt his arms catch her. "Didn't eat, that's all H." She said softly. He smiled. "Then we'll remedy..._that_." He huffed. He got her to the cafeteria, and got food in her. "Thank you." She whispered. He smiled. "Welcome." he said softly. She leaned against his arm for support? He thought. "You okay?" He asked.

She smiled. "Aye, any better and Ah'd be dancin'." She laughed. He smiled.

"Don't be investigatin' de Brothers Winchester, H, they dose things that no one else can do. Includin' dealin' with de devil." She said. He nodded.

"Alright...darling." he said. She leaned against him again, and then sighed. "Got to get some work done. Hell." She muttered and he laughed and she did too. He smiled and he touched her, and let her go.

She smiled as she did, she closed her eyes, and she felt safe again. She felt peace again. She got into her office, and got wiggled into her chair, and she made a few accomidations for the boys paid under her name so they wouldn't be tracked down by that. She smiled as she closed her hand as it reacted in pain. _Not going to win me over, damn you._ She thought. She then got a call on her phone.

"Torrens here." She said. There was a voice she didn't recognize on the other end.

"I am coming for you, Lieutenant." She raised an eyebrow.

Sarra closed her eyes. She smiled.

"I will find you." She hissed.

"Not before I do you first, Lieutenant." She heard and she closed her eyes.

She smiled. She was smart and had hit the record button on the phone. She then called H. "I've got a problem..." She said.

"What is...it?" He asked.

"A weird phone...call." She said.

"On my way." He said. He came and listened to the phone message and she started to shake. "Damn him." She cursed.

She smiled, and she huffed a sigh. "Lieutenant, what do you need...to do?" He asked. She smiled.

"Fight." She said. He nodded.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. "Torrens?" He asked.

"Fine." She said. She felt her arm react. "Damn." She muttered.

"Torrens?" H huffed. She moaned. "Nothin' I can't handle." She said.

"Lieutenant, you sure you'll do alright?" She laughed at that. "Can never can tell, H, but I have no other option." She said and she closed her eyes. She had a call on her cell. "Torrens." She barked as she answered it on speaker.

"Torrens this is Dean Winchester, we're two hours away can you give us directions?" Sarra smiled. "Sure boyo." She typed them into an e-mail and sent Sam the directions. "I've sent Sam the directions, should get you there soon." She said with a smile. "Kay, thanks baby." She heard.

Sarra smiled. Sarra smiled, and then she heard the Impala go faster. "See you soon, stick to the limit, Deano, I won't break you out if you get more than a ticket." She groused. He sighed. "Yes Sarra." He said.

He smiled. "Later babe." She smiled.

"Soon Deano." She said.

He left her, and she sighed as she turned off the phone. Horatio came to her and as she bent her head to her desk, he rubbed her back and shoulders. "Damn, stop doin' that and I'd charge ye for teasin'." He laughed.

There were quiet moments between that and Dean and Sam coming to Miami. Then she got a call half way through the day. "We're Heere." Sam warbled. She laughed. "Okay kiddo, come to the CSI building." "You'll be fine and no one will investigate, I promise, I made sure all the CSI's would be not investigating ye." She said.

"Kay babe." "We're almost there." "You'll see the Impala, coming around the corner as we speak." She laughed. "Alright, I'll meet you boys out front." She said. "Oh and ye better tuck those badges away boys." She said as she looked at the phone. "Yes Sarra." She heard. Sarra smiled. Sarra smiled as she shut the phone off and looked at Horatio. "They're here." "I'll meet them and bring them up." She said. He nodded. "Okay." He huffed.

She got her pass to get in, and she ran down the hall, at a quick pace, and she got in the elevator. She smiled as she got herself organized, and put a smile on her face that wasn't forced.

She smiled and she saw the Impala driving up, Sarra waved and the engine stopped, and the boys got out, and she smiled as she walked over to them and they gave her a hug. "Dean, Sam." She said. Dean held her longer, he looked down at the shorter woman, and he smiled, as if he was searching her face for something, and he was glad to see her. "Dean." She said. "I'm okay." He smiled.

He let her go. "I know you are." He said. She smiled. "C'mon, I've got you to meet my group I'm workin' with." Sarra said. Dean nodded. Sam shuffled. Sarra looked at Sam. "Sam, what ever you were going to do, I understand laddie, its not anyone's idea of a good time but if you EVER do that again I'll kick yer ass." He nodded. "Yes ma'am." He said.

She hugged him. "C'mon." She said.

Sarra smiled as she did, she looked at Dean who nodded, and they made sure that they were not armed when they went in the place. Sarra smiled as she felt Dean's arm around her waist. "Dean...o..." He smiled. He let go. Dean smiled. He got nervous when he heard cop feet. Sarra smiled. "Its alright, their my friends. Don't worry." She said and she looked up and it was Ryan and Horatio.

"Dean and Sam you remember Ryan yeah?" they nodded. "This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine." "His and mine boss." She said. Sarra smiled. "Can we go somewhere quiet?" She asked. Horatio nodded. "My office." Sarra nodded. "Aye." She agreed.

She smiled as he lead the way. She looked over and she swore and she said, "Stetler alert." She murmured and Ryan chuckled. He choked the chuckle down when Stetler raised an eyebrow when he came over. "Horatio I must really protest." Sarra raised an eyebrow. "Stetler, sir, these are my consultants when I have a big case like this, will you protest now? The President himself has given word that I may do anything I may see fit in the area I see fit, and use anything I see fit, and these men know this case, they've dealt with it before. I trust them, will you trust me? Sir?" He looked at her and knew her reputation. He gulped and went pale.

"Ma'am. Yes Ma'am." Sarra smiled. "Thank you sir." She said.

He trotted away and Ryan couldn't keep down his laughter. He was red in the face and when Horatio shut his office door he started to choke on his laughter. "Ry, not all that funny young man." Ryan waved his hand down and pointed. "You...Gods...that was priceless! Stetler's face went so...pale...God!" He stopped, and took the glass of water from Horatio and drank to get his composer back. Sarra rolled her eyes. "Bloody Hell, Ry." She muttered and he smirked and she laid a slap to the back of his head. "Ow." He looked affronted and then sighed.

Sarra smiled back, and hugged his shoulders. "Okay team." She said, and she poured over what she had so far. Dean scratched his two day beard. "We've got a problem." He said. Sarra smiled as she leaned back. "What would that be, Dean?" She asked. He smiled. "Luci is trying to be raised from Hell, and we've got a front row seat with the biggest population in the States besides New York. What do we do to make them not remember?" Sarra smiled. "I've got that covered laddie buck." She said with a smile. "And don't forget, when we deal with Lucifer, what do we do?" Sam asked. "Cause I am sure I am not taking up a nail of the Cross." Sam shuddered and Sarra laughed. "Neither am I laddie buck. I told Cas he could give it to Dean and I'd tell him he could stick it down a very big well for all I could care less." Sam laughed.

Sarra sighed as she ran a hand down her face after she removed her glasses. She cleaned her glasses with her shirt, and she placed them back on her face. Then she sank into pain as she felt something. Horatio caught her, in his arms as he felt the same pain. "H! Sarra!" were the combined cries. She smiled. "Alright boys...we'll be alright..." She whispered.

"There's been another murder. Damn demons." She muttered. "Not far away, courthouse, Biscane Bay." She replied. She felt ill. She smiled, in pain. "Torrens." Dean looked worried. "I follow you even through Hell, you know that?" He said frustratingly. She nodded. He held her. "I'm fine, new Bond, Dean that be all." He looked over and as if he were looking at Power, and he sensed Horatio. She smiled.

"Shadows...to...Light Deano boy." She said softly. "I've always been said Shadows." She said. He touched her face. He smiled. "I know." She smiled. She smiled as she felt better and she looked over at Ryan who smiled. "Let's ride kids." She said and she ran a hand around her head like a ride um cowboy.

She felt so much better. She drove, as she told Dean, "My city, my case, Deano." He relenquished control just incase he needed to get her taken over. She smiled as she did, she punched the gas. The music went on and it was Nobody's Home from Avril Lavigne.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah, oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

Dean and Ryan looked shocked. She smiled as she drove. She closed her hands around the wheel, and then stopped the large Hummer and they got out, and she smiled as she got out of the Hummer, in one fluid motion, and she jumped down, after she parked it. "C'mon!" She said. She meant the men around her. Who were kind of stunned.

She was smiling as she got to the site, and she held up her hand well, fist, in a motion for them to stop. She smiled, grimly this time. She closed her eyes and she sighed, concentrated and did a spell. She then used her Power and the area flared. Dean looked at her in astonishment or disgust, she couldn't tell which. She knew he didn't trust anyone with Powers, except her. "It makes the work easier." She muttered. She walked forward and looked at the glow of dark grey energy and she swore. "DAMN!" She muttered. "Bollocks!" She felt Death at her arms. She shuddered as her hair on her arms went up. "Lady?!" Ryan asked. "Death...has come. Has it finally come for me?" She asked.

She sighed as it went away and she felt better. Dean caught her. "Lady... Bobby would have your head." He muttered. She laughed. "How is the old coot?" He laughed. "Fine." "Gruff as ever." She laughed.

Sarra sighed. She felt pain in her neck and shoulder and Dean took it upon himself to rub the spot so she wasn't screaming in pain as she tried to think. She was exhausted, sore, and she had too many murders on her hands. Then a wave of dark energy came and embroiled them in waves of pain and hurt, as demons showed up to fight. She ached, as she did, she fought, and she fought she thought of Horatio. _Horatio..._ She murmured in her mind. She collapsed part way through two demons, as one struck her, she moaned as it got her chest. Dean cried out. "SARRA!" He went for her.

Sarra smiled. "Dean." She breathed. He held her. "Sarra..." She felt his arms around her good friend. He smiled. "Easy LT." He yelled for Sam. "SAM!" Sam popped up after killing two more demons and Sarra used a wave of energy and blasted back all the demons within their range, and they all went to the floor. Sarra sighed as Dean got her into the car, and Sam drove.

Sarra smiled as she slept, feeling safe in Dean's arms. _H, I'm okay. _ She sent to him in his mind, and he stopped as he was at work, and paused over typing on his computer and breathed a sigh of relief.

They got her home to the lab, and Horatio felt her come through, almost Felt her, and left his desk in a hurry, and dashed off quietly, as he heard the elevators go. She looked pale as hell, and even more unstable. "She's been through hell, H." Ryan said. Dean nodded. "She collapsed after popping two more demons, and she used a wave of energy to get rid of the rest, and she's put herself through hell." He said as he pulled a hand down around his face, his brown green eyes expressing emotions that Horatio couldn't read.

Sarra sighed, as Horatio caught her. "Lady?" He whispered. Laughter, weak and insane came through the lab. "Fine, Horatio, just need some rest, that be all." She whispered. She smiled and she closed her eyes, her breathing steadied. She sighed in pain. But she was alive, she moaned.

Horatio looked at Ryan and Dean. Dean smiled. "I could take her off your hands if your in the middle of something?" He asked. Horatio shook his head. "But you could get us to her house." He heard and Dean smiled. "Right, Ryan, tell Sam that we went to Sarra's place." Ryan nodded. "Right." He said, thinking nothing of it. Horatio sighed as he got Sarra to the elevator with Dean and sighed as he held her close.

"The stars...I'll need to be surrounded by their light, the window in my room, will need to be...curtain will need to be drawn." She muttered. Horatio smiled. "Got it." He said. She grinned.

"House is...high enough, well, bedroom anyway, that the neighbours won't be disturbed." She muttered. He nodded. Blushed, but nodded. Dean chuckled and she looked over and moved her foot and kicked his arm. "Ow." He cursed as she laughed. She laughed. They got her home, up in bed, and they were okay.

Next morning, she smiled as she curled in her duvet. She also felt a body a live body, next to her. _H,_ She thought. She snuggled in his arms as he turned to her and smiled. His blue eyes were shining. She smiled. "Mornin' H." She said with a smile. He smiled back. "Good Morning." She smiled. "I've got some lab work to do this morning, check with Natalia, check with Calliegh. Double check with Walter over the blood stains." She said.

Sarra smiled and she closed her eyes. Then her IPhone went off and she moaned and she started to curse as Horatio smiled.

"Hells." She swore.

She leaned over and answered it on speaker. "Torrens, here, you are on speaker." She said.

"Torrens, this is Ryan." She gave him her, _I will slowly kill you _look. "Wolfe, what de hell now?" She groused.

"Sorry Torrens, we have another murder." He replied. She rolled her dark eyes. "Hell. Wolfe, where?" She asked.

"Docks, Shipping container. Inform the boss?" She smiled.

"I will Wolfe. Which one?" She asked.

"Detimier." She heard. She got up. "Half an hour with dis traffic." She groused.

"Got it." He said.

She sighed, and she turned off her cell. She looked over at Horatio and they showered and dressed, and got in the car, she got her case, her phone, her chargers, her music. She sighed. She got coffee for the both of them and she did her hair up as Horatio drove. She sighed as she put her hand against his thigh, as he was driving and he smiled. "Rest some more." He told her she nodded, and closed her eyes, almost resonated with him, as they got there.

Sarra opened her eyes again and she looked at the area and she used her Sight, her Magickal Sight. Or Second Sight. She looked and she swore. "Hells..." She cursed. He looked at her his blue eyes wide. "Sarra?" he asked.

She doubled over. "Hells." She sighed.

"Sarra?" "Lieutenant!" He called out.

Sarra smiled weakly. "I'll be fine." She said. She stepped out of the Hummer. She then fainted, and H got to her side. "Torrens!" He cried. Wolfe was coming out of the shipping container that had the crimescene, and he saw her faint and he ran towards her. "Torrens!" He got to her side. She smiled. "Wolfe." She moaned.

"Easy Lady." He said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Wolfe..." She moaned again.

"H is here." She sank into Horatio's arms.

Sarra grappled onto H's arms. "H..." She moaned.

"Here." He whispered.

"Darkness...will swallow...the world...this spell...Gods." She paled. He looked at her. He looked at Wolfe who nodded.

"Don't know if I can beat it alone, H..." She said.

"I'll give you everything I have." She smiled, and touched his face. "Might not be enough." She warned him.

The sun was high, and shining, and went behind dark clouds, as Sarra stood, and she shuddered. She opened her eyes again, and she stood. "Hell..." She leaned against Horatio, as he held her steady. "Get me to de scene, and clear people out." She groused. He nodded. "You heard." He said to Wolfe. He nodded.

She sighed as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. She then centered her energy, she got up, and she walked decourously, down and she looked at the shipping container, holding in her bile that she wanted to release.

Sarra sighed as she got to the side of the shipping container. She looked at the body, and then looked at the evidence, that was just collected. She swore. "Kiaba I am going to kick yer butt." She muttered. Horatio raised a red eyebrow and looked at her as he came to assist. "Lieutenant?" he asked. She smiled.

"An old friend of mine's involved, his security guard or one of them." She showed him the plastic evidence bag with the card inside. Kiaba Corp. Was the name of the company. Sarra smiled.

Sarra sighed. "Hold on yer horses, H, it'll be fun." She called Seto Kiaba on his direct line to his office. "Yo White Eyes Dragon boy." She said. He groused. "Lieutenant, what is this unfortunate phonecall about?" She smiled.

"One of your men is dead on my crimescene, Miami, Kiaba." She said. He sighed.

"Name?" He asked.

"Tanaka Kojji. Age 34." She said.

He hissed. "My brother Mokuba was visiting your fair city, and Tananka was his guide. And guard. I am coming down." "I'll bring Wheeler." She paled. "Fair enough." She said. "Wheeler's working for you? God that must be interesting." He laughed.

"True enough." he said.

Sarra closed her eyes. She sighed and she gained a headache.

"When are you coming?" She asked. "Now." He groused.

She smiled. "Thanks Dragon boy." She smiled. He groused again, "Torrens..." She laughed, even though it was harsh. "Get over here." She said.

Sarra sighed. She closed her eyes again. "Want to tell me what that was about?" Sarra laughed bitterly.

"That was Seto Kiaba, the Gaming Company King. He's coming to help us find his brother Mokuba. Seto helped develop the game, Duel Monsters." "You may have heard of it."

Sarra closed her eyes. She sighed. "Kiaba and I go way back, well, not that far back, just slightly, last few years that I was in Japan. Wheeler and I dated a while back." She said.

"We were going to get married, at one point, never worked out." She said.

Wolfe and Horatio winced.

Sarra smiled."So this trip will be fun." She said and Ryan rolled his dark eyes. "Silver..." She laughed.

Sarra sighed. "I've got to make sure our boy down here gets to morgue, we might need to do X-Ray for his autopsy. Depending on our boys religion. Tom can arrange that?" She asked as she looked at H; who nodded.

Sarra relaxed. H smiled. "Sarra. Rest." She nodded. "Yeah, Horatio, I will." She said and she nearly fainted, and he went and he got her in the Hummer, and she closed her eyes, and she sank into slumber. Sarra slept, and Dean and Sam drove up in the Impala. Dean got out. Sam was still asleep. Dean huffed over. "She okay?" He asked. Horatio shrugged. "Tired, but she is dealing with more people that know her very well. Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kiaba." She said. Sarra was asleep.

He looked over and saw how pale she was. He turned over and looked at Horatio. "She needs you." Horatio blushed. "Okay." He said and he went to her. He got in the truck, and he sighed. He drove her home again. She was exhausted. She slept, in his arms as he got her into the house, and up the stairs and she closed her arms around his body, "Don't go..." She whispered.

"Never." He whispered back. She sagged into his arms. She smiled.

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Wheeler grumped around while he packed his and Kiaba's things. "Why for are we going to America?" He asked Seto.

"Mokuba's missing, and your girl's got one of my men, Tananka on her crimescene." Wheeler paled at that.

"God." He muttered. He adjusted his white leather jacket.

"Ready Kiaba." he said, minutes later.

"Lets go." "No more time, and if something comes to harm Mokuba?" "They are going to pay." He groused.

Sarra closed her eyes, as she waited for the two at the airport. She had a sign ready. Sarra smiled, as she saw Kiaba in his purple coat.

Wheeler, almost gave her a heart attack as she realized it was him. She came over and gave him a slight hug, to Joey it seemed a little forced, but he understood; and she looked at Seto, and she nodded. "Come with me." She said. They went and they went to the morgue. "We decided we should do an X-Ray autopsy incase Tananka had any religious anthamantha against a natural autopsy?" "Is that alright?" She asked Kiaba. He nodded.

"Fair enough. Did you find anything?" He growled.

Sarra sighed. "Scalpel precision, marks, like a ritual design. Its on me phone." "Hang on." She gave him the picture. He hissed.

"Something Egyptian. We might need Yugi." Sarra smiled.

"What's he doing right now?" She asked.

"Running the Game shop, with Tea." Sarra smiled. "Bout time those two got together." She groused. Joey smiled.

She had her biker gloves on today. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked. She sighed.

"Been worse. Bonded, yeah, but to me boss, of all things, and Dean and Sam are in town. Lillith and Lucifer connections." She said and they moaned.

Sarra smiled and she drove up to the glass and iron place that was the Lab. Seto smirked and Wheeler whistled. "Babe you get lost in here!" She laughed. "Not now, when I first worked here. We're on fourth floor." She said. They nodded and went for the elevator. She didn't show them how stressed out or tired she was.

Joey looked at his former fiancee. She was exhausted, he could tell. He adjusted his shoulders and walked with her to her office. Seto did some paperwork to get Tananka back to Japan. She smiled. "You want to see your man, I guess, Kiaba." He nodded. "Yes." She smiled, sadly.

"This way please." She said with a smile. She walked down to the elevators and turned left and they went down two flights of stairs and Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes before she smelt the chemicals. Formaldahyde, was strong for her. "Tom." She called and a rather big bald man came forward in a white examiner's coat over his shirt and his jeans. "Yes Lieutenant." He said.

"Tom, I'd like you to meet Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kiaba. Seto Kiaba is Tananka's employer from Japan to bring him back. How's he looking?" She asked.

Tom sighed. "He had a two inches of skin etched in designs, but he was death by scalpel." "Sorry." She heard him say as Wheeler hissed in pain. Sarra smiled. "Thank you Tom, we got the release papers?" She asked. He nodded. "Right away." He said. Sarra started going pale again. Her left hand started to shake.

Her skin went pale. Her knees buckled. "Torrens!" Joey came to her. She sank to her knees. He caught her by the elbow. She smiled. "Felt like I've got no more time with dis one, that be all." She mentioned. Joey caught her body against his. "When did you last eat?" he asked.

She smiled. "That long ago huh?" He asked. He took her in his arms. "Wheeler..." She protested. "I can walk on me own." He shook his head. "Not the way you are lady." He said. She smiled.

He got her up the stairs, with Seto behind him. "A little help here." He called. Sam and Dean came to his calls. "Torrens!" Dean said and felt her heart rate. "Damn." He muttered. Sarra smiled weakly. "No time, Dean..." She petered out and he shook his head. "Always time to look after yourself Sarra." He said softly.

The woman looked like hell. He sighed and he ran a hand through his hair. Joey looked at him. "She's in bad shape." He said. Dean nodded. "Yeah, Joey I know." "I've not seen this in a long time in her." Dean said.

"She's afraid of her bond." Wheeler admitted. Dean nodded.

Sarra closed her eyes. Then opened them. "Wheeler...let me stand damn it." She murmured. Joey smiled.

"No way darlin'." He said and she blushed. Sarra closed her eyes again. He looked at Dean. "She's in a world of hurt. If someone...doesn't do somethin'..." He petered. Dean nodded.

"Get her home. I'll get her bonder." He said.

He gave him the keys to her place and the address. Seto went with them, and got her inside. She laid on the bed. Sarra smiled as she opened her eyes, and peeled off her leather jacket and he took it and hooked it on her chair. She sighed, as she degunned. Then, she curled up and went to sleep, and Joey rummaged through her fridge and made her food for when she woke up. She felt better, after she felt a body join her, and she felt the energy. _H_ she thought.

She felt better. She smiled and she closed her eyes, and she curled in his arms, and she rested her head against his chest and relaxed. She felt better. So much better. Sarra slept, and woke the next day, and she sighed again as she woke up, and she looked at the day and the clock. "Sheeit. Nine am, a whole day asleep!" She muttered. Moving herself up against her pillows, away from her bonder for a few minutes, she looked over and saw him, and his red hair fanned across the pillow beneath him, and his own skin not looking quiet so pale. She smiled, and sighed. She leaned over, and kissed him.

The woman got up, and moved down, and got herself off the bed and she stripped, and went for a shower and dressed again. She smiled as she leaned over and she went to his side, leaned over and kissed him. Sarra smiled as she looked at his eyes opened up. She smiled and touched his face. "Time to get movin' H. We've got work to do." He nodded. He went for a shower and got dressed, and they made their ways downstairs. As they got down there, she smelled food. She grinned. There were two men waiting for her, and one pressed a cup of coffee, and another a plate of food in her hands, and set her at the table. "Thanks lads." She said with a smile.

She ate, and sank back in her dark wood dining room chair. She smiled. "I've been having dreams, lads, Last few days, um an old foe, not Pegasus but Dartz." Wheeler cursed. Sarra smiled. "Sorry Wheeler, looks like we need Yugi, after all, you three are the Master Duelists." She said. She closed her eyes.

Sarra smiled as she opened them again dealing with her headache. She shook and it went away, and H got her resting on the sectional with her back against his chest. She sighed. "H..." Wheeler and Kiaba took the dark sectional that was in the livingroom. Sarra smiled. "Is Yugi still avaliable for fights?" She asked. Wheeler nodded. "Yeah, you know it, Star, even though he doesn't have Atem's help, he doesn't really need it now." Sarra blinked. "That good huh?" She asked. He nodded.

Sarra sighed. "Can you get him here? Who am I talking to, of course you could." She said and she rolled her eyes. "Tea would come and Tristan?" She asked. Wheeler smiled. "Yep youse know it doll." Sarra smiled. "The old gang back together again." She said. She sighed. She drained her coffee and got up and walked to her office. She sighed. It was an extended space, with rooms for precious things, like armour, and special cards. She sighed. Wheeler smiled as did Kiaba.

Sarra sighed. She pushed a button that was only visable to her not the others, and she sighed as an automatic door whispered open. It was her Dueling out fit including her special jacket, and her deck of cards in a special case. And her duel disk. She sighed as she remembered things. She closed her eyes as she turned and went and got dressed in the bathroom that was beside her office, and came out and she gripped the disk, as it was still rather heavy. She smiled. Sarra looked at the trio of men. "Alright. It's time to duel." She muttered. Wheeler cracked a smile. "Never thought youse say that doll." She punched him in the arm.

Grinning, she sighed and ran a gloved hand through her hair. "The brothers W I've got to call them. Lucifer is there; deal. Dartz...and I have a bone to pick with each other." Wheeler winced. "Doll.." She smiled. "Easy big J, we'll get it." She said. He smiled. Sarra looked at Kiaba. "Yugi and the others are on their way." Sarra nodded. "Private jet number 2 is picking them up." Sarra nodded. "Thanks Kiaba." She said. She used her phone. "Dean, its me. We've got to get to the caves, that's the only place Dartz would be with Lucifer but he'll wait for the third duelist so come here." He grimaced. "On our way love." She heard. She grinned.

She sighed as she closed her eyes. H got to her shoulder. "Darling?" He asked. She grinned. "I shall be fine." "I'll sleep now, and then when we travel, after Kiaba and Wheeler gets the others. The Kiaba Red Eye should have them here in less than what Kiaba eight hours?" She asked. He nodded. "Cool." She said and she put down the duel disk on her living room table and then went to the sectional again and H curled up with her. Kiaba did some corperation work, and Wheeler well, Wheeler phoned Tommy to inform him of what was going on.

Sarra sighed. She streached and she smiled again. They got to work. Yugi and the gang came, and she greeted them, and they went to the Miami Shore caves. Sarra's eyes darted. Sarra tried to focus and H came and squeezed her hand so she could focus. She smiled. "Thanks, old man." He grinned. "Yelina's...Yelina's gonna want to meet you, after this." Sarra nodded. "Yelina is?" He smiled.

"My dead...dead brother's widow." Sarra winced at the hollow tone in his voice.

"Okay." She said. She smiled and she squeezed his hand again. "My sister's gonna wanna meet you, and her kids and my brother in law will wanna all give yas the third degree." She said.

He smiled. "Just your sister?" He asked.

"Mum and Dad disowned me with my use of Magick." "Hard core Christan, my mum my dad, tried to keep in touch but, Mum, found out and was pissed." She said. He nodded.

She smiled. Then frowned as the sky darkened. "Time to go to work people!" She called to the others who got their duel disks out. _Wish I had some music..._ She thought. She sighed again. Lightning flashed, and she gripped H's hand. She still hated lightning and darkness to this day. Reminded her of Mondo. He touched her back and she relaxed. She calmed down, and she released him, then the other darkness came and Lucifer came from the ground and Dean and Sam were ready. She sighed as she faced off Dartz. The three duelists were there, and she stood beside them. Dartz came down. " You are here again, and you have no right to be no need to be, Dartz I will kick your butt off my planet." She said. "Your spirit was dealt with, you were happy, yet you are here. Why?" She asked.

He grinned and it made her body cold. "Because I was brought back by our friend over there, to bring you back to Hell." Sarra shook her head.

"Ain't happenin'." She groused.

Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes. Her eyes turned silver and her light around her body started to glow silver as well. "It's TIME TO DUEL!" Yugi exclaimed.

He glowed gold for a minute and Atem showed up, Sarra's dark eyebrow raised up. "Glad you could make it Pharoah." She said. He smiled.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." he said.

Sarra smiled and as she did, she brought out her deck and slid it into its slot on the disk. It fanned out as the others did. Sarra smiled. "Yer goin' down Dartz, just like last time but this time, fer good!" She cried. She smiled. "We shall soon see." He said and she closed her eyes. She took the first five cards out and glinted when she saw the cards in her hand.

She smiled. "I place two cards face down, and end my turn."

Joey went next. "I take out the Flaming Swordsman and put him into play." He said.

"I draw from my hand, the Dark Magician, and put him on the field." Yugi said.

Kiaba smiled. "I put two cards face down and end my turn."

Sarra waited. Dartz made his move. "I place the Seal of the Orikaltos on the feild."

Sarra grimaced. "I also place my monsters, Titan Gorgan and Titan Wildcat on the feild." They showed up as well as the Flaming Swordsman and the Dark Magician, and the others were shocked. H held his hands at his sides. He was just outside of the feild of play. "Then I activate my monsters, Ranger Green and Ranger Red." "Defense mode." She said.

"I draw four more cards." "I end my turn." She said.

Yugi went next. "I put Dark Magician in defense mode." "I place two more cards down on the feild, I end my turn."

Joey, said, "I use Flaming Swordsman to put a direct attact to your Titan Gorgan. It takes four hundred points. I end my turn." his smile was evil, as he said that and his monster attacked and the others whistled. Sam and Dean looked at each other as Dartz felt that attack.

"Then I attack your Titan Wildcat, and it takes three hundred points." His 2000 went down to 1600 then, from 1600 to 1300, and Dartz got weaker. Sarra nodded. "I use Green Ranger in attack mode and attack you directly for two hundred points." She said and he went down to 1100.

Sarra smiled as she nodded. "I activate the card, Raging Titan, and I can automatically attack, and I attack the fine Lieutenant." Sarra took the brunt of that attack. After the Raging Titan had gained his new extra power of 2000 points. Sarra put a hand to her heart. "LIEUTENANT!" The group that was gathered cried. Sarra barked out a laugh. "Gettin too old for this shit..." She mentioned and Joey laughed. "She's okay." He said. She stuck out her tongue at him and gave him a finger.

H crossed over to Tea and Tristan. "What happens...what happens in this game?" He asked.

"Its...real, and if the person gets too low on points they could get sevearly damaged, or their soul gets trapped by the game. That thing..." Tea pointed to the ring and shuddered. "That thing, the Orikaltos likes to swallow souls whole." Tea shuddered and Tristan hugged her. She smiled. "Thanks Tristan." She said.

Sarra's life points had gone from 2000 to 1600. "I use Pot of Greed and draw two cards." She said.

She looked exhausted. She probably was. She certainly felt like it. She sighed. She looked at Joey and the others. _Gotta keep going._ She thought.

She sighed. Sarra tried not to shake, but Joey could see it. He was standing right beside her, and he came over, and checked on her. She grinned lazily. "I can continue Wheeler, we 'ave no other choice." He smiled. She smiled back. "Thanks Wheeler." She whispered. He nodded. "Anytime Lieutenant." He said.

She smiled, stood, and she shook herself to the point where she could do it. She nodded. H looked at her. Willing her strength, to return, Tea guessed. She was more concerned about Yugi. Sarra smiled as she stood again, no shaking this time. She smiled.

Sarra was at 1600, Dartz was at 1600, the others were at 2000. Sarra smiled. "What do you have monster?" She posed towards Dartz. Sarra maintained composure.

"I have Leviathin." Sarra went pale. "Crap." "Crap crap and double Hell." She muttered as he rose up from his card, and he went to 3000 points and then went to 6000 thanks to the Orikaltos card.

"Leviathin attacks the good Lieutenant." Sarra went down again to her knees after her back streached backwards and she screamed. "AH!" Horatio strained against Tristan's and Ryan's arms. "Lieutenant!" He shouted. Sarra bent over, and turned to her lover. "Told ya. Hold hard steadfast, H." She said.

She ached, _ached_ like she hadn't ever before. She sighed as she got up, still alive, still breathing? She looked over and H was there, and he was shaking. He was a mess. _H...I love you._ He reached for her. Ryan was there and he looked with his dark brown eyes. She smiled. _Ry...look after him...he'll need someone..._ She paused as it pounded in her brain that she was going to lose.

_Sarra! No._ She heard. _You've got to fight! Fight for us fight for Miami, your home, fight for those that love you!_ Ryan answered and she smiled.

_Ry...I...am...I don't think I could do more.._ She thought. She closed her eyes. He almost could touch her mentally. She collapsed. _Torrens!_ "SARRA!" The rest of the group cried. Sarra collapsed. _Let me go...let me! DIE!_ She cried.

_No!_ They called. She struggled with the astral plane and getting swallowed by the Leviathin. She had gone down to 600 points, like a stinging barb had drained her power and her lifeforce away. _Torrens! I __**need**__ you!_ Sarra smiled. _Tough, H...I love you but there is...no more breath in me..._ He screamed her name. "SARRA!"

_Touch of Grey_ by Greatful Dead went through her head. She smiled. Then frowned when something else hit her mind. _War is moments of boredom followed by moments of sheer horror._ She smiled. _H...Ry...Deano...Sam...Wheeler...Kiaba..Yugi...Tri stan...Tea. _She moaned in her head. _Its been Awhile_ by Staind came on her IPod. Sarra sighed. "Boys..." She muttered. Wheeler smiled as he had her in his arms. "Sarra..." He groused. She laughed and she put her hand, her good one on his forhead. "Torrens..." He groused again.

She grinned. "Wheeler...sorry, mate...I...am I have no more!" She cried. H tried to break through. "TORRENS!" She grinned as she looked over. "H..." She moaned. She smiled. "NO!" He cried.

The grin turned into a grimace. "Torrens!" Ryan and Dean shouted. Sam had his hand over his face. Sarra smiled. Sarra closed her eyes. "TORRENS! Your letting Leviathin win!" Sarra held her hands and she tore off her metal necklace, the one with the medallion and crystals, and it fell from her hand.

"NO!" Wheeler cried as he held her body. "NO!" Ryan and Dean screamed. Horatio went pale. "TORRENS!" He ached. She smiled. _Always love you all, you are in me soul, I am so lucky...to call you friends, I miss you already._ She collapsed. Wheeler picked her up in her arms, and held her and her head went to his chest, and he gripped her body. _"__**TORRENS!**__" _He bellowed.

Sarra closed her eyes. Those eyes were empty; like her soul wasn't there. Sarra ached. She closed her eyes. Her heart was heavy and she wanted to fight Oh, she wanted to fight. She couldn't do it anymore. She just couldn't do it. _I love you all._ She thought.

Sarra closed her body and she faded. "NO!" H cried and his heart went still. Sarra was on his heart. She sighed and she moaned as she tried to keep to this reality. She looked up and saw Wheeler. He smiled. "Sarra..." She touched his face. "Wheeler...the mad man will not win. **HE** will not win. I won't let him...I'll work from the inside out, let me face H..." She said. He turned and H was there at the seal gate as it were. "H...you can do it. You will do it, you must! There is only love. I don't hate you, and you didn't fail! Trust me! You brought me whole again...I love you." He flushed.

"Everything I have everything I own, my soul's yours to do with what you will, Sarra. No matter the cost." She shook her head.

"Live, for me? If you can die for me, you can live for me too?" "All of you?" She spoke to Wheeler, H, Sam, Dean and Tommy with that.

"Please...don't leave me!" He howled almost. She looked shocked. Joey was in pain. She was even more suprised at that. "Joey...?" She asked. He smiled. "I love you." She leaned her head against his chest. "Gods." She muttered. Seto smirked. "Who'd've thought." He said and Sarra looked over at him and gave him a death stare. "Shut it white dragon eyes." She muttered.

He smiled. "Isn't it Silver dragon eyes?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She almost couldn't stand. "Stay down." Joey whispered. She could breathe...not much though, she could breathe though. "Joey..." He smiled.

"After alright?" She heard. He waited for her answer and she nodded. "Aye." She said and he smiled.

"Help me stand." She muttered. He did so, even though he protested. She smiled. "J...I have no other choice." She said and she stood. Sarra smiled. She touched his face. he smiled back. "Thank you my old friend." She said softly. She looked over and saw Tommy, and she smiled. "T, get some rest damn it." She murmured. He laughed. "Alright Silver, if the Power will let me." She laughed.

"Just don't pick up the shiny object of doom?" She muttered and he laughed. "I'll try not to." She heard.

Sarra sighed. She looked at the man causing all the pain. "Where's Mokuba?" Kiaba Seto growled. Dartz grinned.

"Captured, in a cell, and won't be able to find him." Sarra shook. "You..._monster."_ She groused.

Sarra used her full power on her next attack. "Red and Green Morphin Rangers...unite!" She cried, and they united and the gold armor of the green went on the red. Sarra smiled as Tommy did too. _Remembering..._ He thought and he snapped back. "Combined attack! Dragon, dagger, armor!" She murmured. His copy on the feild got blasted and he felt it. Sarra looked over. _Red Shadow..._ She thought.

Sarra sighed. She smiled, as he took a hit, _Sorry Oliver...For everything..._ She said in her mind. She felt Leviathin come at her again. She went petrified, twisted almost and collapsed. She screamed as she fell, "TORRENS!" The others called and she collapsed.

There was a smile on her face. Sarra had her crystal and her medallion, and her silver crystal was the one that cracked. Horatio looked at the crystal. "NO!" He bellowed. Sarra smiled. _I love you, H...Ry, look after him?_ She thought. Ryan's hand went to his chest and he nodded. She smiled. She closed her eyes. Horatio's heart was empty. He bent down onto his knees, and he felt nothing at all. Absolutely nothing, but, rage. And loneliness.

Ryan was there. "H..." he petered. He smiled. "Ryan." Sarra smiled. She collapsed. Sarra curled in Joey's arms. "Sorry Joey, I failed you all." He shook his head. "You didn't!" He protested. She smiled. "Your so sweet...I love you all.." She muttered. She smiled. She closed her eyes. Joey held her. "SILVER!" He cried. His blond head was over hers, but when he bellowed her name his head went up and his tears hit her skin.

Sarra closed her eyes. Sarra's skin went cold, and Joey was having a hard time feeling a pulse. He was freaking out. "No...no no no!" "NO!" He cried again.

"Wheeler! Snap out of it!" Kiaba went to his employee, as he said that and slapped him.

"Silver..." He whispered.

"Joey!" Kiaba said. Joey snapped his head up and looked at his boss, his dark eyes swarming in pain. He got up, after he let her body down with a kiss. He turned like he was a zombie or something. He held his hand tight in a fist as he got ready to battle again, and he took another look at his former fiancee. _I swear he'll pay for what he's done to yas...I love youse._ He said. She was on his mind when he was fighting.

_Joey, no!_ She said in his mind. He looked up at Dartz. "Youse thought me mad before." "Youse never seen mad like dis." He groused, just loud enough for the gathered group to hear and Tea gripped Tristan's coat. "I've never seen him this pissed before." He heard her say. Tristan nodded.

"He still loved her, after all." Tea muttered. Horatio looked surprised.

Tea smiled. "Long story." She said and she looked over at her friend, her blue eyes tearing. Joey looked at Dartz, and glowered, making the white haired man shudder. "I SUMMON FLAMING SWORDSMAN FOR FOUR HUNDRED ATTACK POINTS!" He called. He was pissed.

He used his attack on Dartz, and he went from 1100 to 700. He grinned. "Ha!" he crowed. Dartz attacked Joey and his flaming swordsman, and they both got the attack, and Joey went down to 900 points. "JOEY!" The team screamed.

He smiled. _If I go, I will be with her..._ He thought.

He sighed. He attacked again after the others went. He attacked, and Dartz went from 2000, down to 1400, and then Leviathin went and gained him more power with the Orikaltos. Sarra's mind screamed to him, it seemed. She came out from Leviathin, and went back into her own soul. Joey got to her side. "Lieutenant!" He cried as she woke up.

"Joesph?" She moaned.

He smiled. "Here doll." She heard and she heard his husky voice, and she sighed. "I did you so much wrong, Joey...can ye forgive me?" He smiled. "Forgiven babe." He said. She smiled.

She smiled back. She used her Power directly. "Silver Golden Stars, Shine!" She cried. She struck Dartz, and he howled and Leviathin crashed and She felt an attack herself and Joey held her. "Joey..." She smiled. She looked over at H as the Orikaltos sheild went down, "My lads, I'm..." Ryan laughed. "In trouble babe." She looked over at him and threatened him with a dirty look. She heard him chuckle and she almost bounced a rock off his head and he looked affronted.

"Your fault, kid." She said and he laughed. "True." She smiled. Sarra curled her arms in Horatio's and he smiled. "Lady, do you need to explain yourself, or do you need to talk to him?" She heard her lover say. She sighed. "I should have. Goddess...I just don't know what the hell to say, H." She said and he smiled.

"Understood." He said. She looked at the team. "Party at my place tomorrow, Ya'll be there, after we rescue Mokuba, he's near by." "Six hundred clicks east, Kiaba." She sighed, and he went with Joey and they found Mokuba. Sarra smiled. "Hey kiddo." She said as she looked at him. He smiled.

"Thanks for saving me." She laughed. "Save it for your friends, your a lucky kid Mokuba." He nodded. "I know Lieutenant, and you are a very lucky woman." She laughed.

"True, True Mokuba. Glad your alright kid." She ruffled his hair. "See yas alls tomorrow. My place." "Party." She said and they grinned. Joey came up to her. "Stubborn, rest." She laughed. "Mister Wheeler, you are one to talk I'll take it though." She said. He looked at Horatio who relenquished his hold on her. She moaned as he got her in his arms. "Joey..." She moaned.

"I always loved you." She bent her head in his shoulder. "Joey..." She moaned.

"You were my true soul..." he said. She shook her head. "I wasn't worth it." She whispered hoarsely.

He sighed. "Torrens..." "You are." "You just can't see it through your shadows." She laughed.

"True kid true." She moaned.

He held her, and she felt his kiss at her temple. "Jay...Joey.." She moaned and he kissed her temple again and her forhead. She smiled. "I can't." She whispered.

"We could." She shook her head.

"Miami's home." She said.

"Joey...you deserve someone much better than me. Trust me she'll give you her whole heart, I couldn't. You'll find her, soon." Sarra said with a smile. She laid a kiss on his forhead. She laid another on his lips, arms threwn over his shoulders, remembering him. She smiled as she let him go, and she laid a shove to him so he would stumble into his friends. "Keep him honest, about his feelings, keep him honest, and he'll be fine." She said and they nodded.

"Yes." They said.

Sarra sighed. Sarra grinned. "Love you all." She said and smiled. Seto Kiaba came up to her and held her in a hug and she was suprised, as well as the others. "Kiaba..." She whispered.

"Thank you, for everything." She shrugged.

"Its what I do, Kiaba, risk everything, even my life, to make the light shine." she said with a grin.

He touched her face, drying the unspent tears. She smiled. "Thank you, friend." She said and he let her go. Joey looked at his boss incredulously.

"Kiaba..." he groused.

"Stow it dog boy." He sighed. Sarra chuckled.

"Don't get yourselves killed or kill each other, eh?" she asked and they laughed.

They left, after the party the next day but she employed Horatio and Ryan and the CSI gang to do the running around. She smiled. "Thanks gang." She said and they smiled. "Welcome Sarra!" They cried. She laughed.

Sarra smiled as she had a good time the first in a long time. She sighed as she did, and she curled her body against Horatio's and Joey's as he took her head and Horatio took her legs. Sarra smiled. She curled in his arms, and she sighed. Kiaba smiled. "What is it Dragon boy?" She asked.

"Lucky landed lady." She laughed and rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. "Kiaba..." Joey groused. She smiled as she hung out and got caught up on what the others been doing, the gang was going back soon, as tomorrow in Kiaba's jet. It made sense. She smiled.

It was mostly empty, except for Horatio, who was cleaning up with Ryan, and Joey, after a time.

She looked at her group. She smiled and then looked at Joey. "Joey..." She asked, to get his attention. He gave it. "Lieutenant?" He asked. He came and bent down to her level. "Joey...do you regret anything we did?" She asked softly. He shook his head. "Nuhuh." he said.

"Do you?" He asked.

"No regrets here darlin'." She said. She touched his face.

"You'll make someone happy I'm sure, love." She said softly. He smiled.

"You always made me happy." He choked and she put her drink on the table and put her arms around his shoulders, and she breathed him in, his scent.

"Joey..." She moaned. She held him for long moments. She let him breathe. "Joey...promise me one thing," He looked at her.

"Lieutenant...?" He asked.

"Be happy, please, and make life worth it again." She said. He nodded. "You too, Ell-T." She smiled.

"Joey..." She pulled something off her necklace. He trembled as he took it. It was the ring he gave her. She smiled, tears filling her eyes. She bit her lower lip. He smiled and he pressed it back in her hands again, as he laid a kiss on her forhead and lips. "Joey..." She whispered.

"Lieutenant...You gave me hope, let me give it to you." She smiled. "Joey..." She whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her, and she sighed as she did, she felt his hands, calloused, soft, and she didn't want to let go. "Joey..." She whispered. He smiled.

"I've got to go." He said. She moaned into his shoulder, she wanted him to stay. He shook his head. "No lady." "I have no place here, you do. You'll be fine." She sighed. "Joey..." She groaned. He grinned. "Take care lady." He said softly. She teared.

"J-man...be safe." He laughed. "I've got to worry about you lady you risk life and limb. I just play a game." he said and she smacked his head, and then she pulled him in for a hug. "Be safe, be happy." She whispered.

He kissed her. "Always." he said and she let him go. He smiled and let her go.

She watched him go. _Joey...be safe, my friend. My love._ She said in her mind and she waved at the 'Kiaba Red Eyes' planes that dove off into the sky, Kiaba and Mokuba in one, and in the other, her friends. _I miss you all._ She said.

She smiled as H turned to her and she curled in his arms. She smiled. "Lets go home." She said. She smiled as he came to her and he kissed her. He let her go with her kiss, and he smiled. "Lets...ride...into the...sunset?" He said.

She smiled. "Lets...ride." She said, completing his thought and making Ryan groan.

Sarra looked at Ryan and hugged him, and smacked him on the back of his head so he looked affronted. "Sarra!" She laughed. They went home.

The End for now.


End file.
